infultrate and eliminate
by Jasmine Phoenix
Summary: A young woman trying to find her place in a world of schemes, lies, mutants and war. She is given the task of infultrating the mutant school, to create an army for Sabastian Shawn. Will she find a home in the mutant school or will she be its down fall and aid in the extermination of the human race?


Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, I was seeing through the eyes of a mouse, taking over its body, manipulating its mind. One, two, three doors, on the forth one I squeezed through the bottom of the door, clawing at the floor, I could feel the mouse's ribs braking through the force of the narrow space, but what did I care, it would be dead in a few minutes any ways, I saw her at her dressing table, long brown hair falling down her back, it was the new teacher they had hired, I scattered a few more feet, the mouse was about to die, I could feel it's energy fading from my invasion. I gathered all my focus and at that moment transported my body through the mouse's, acting like a portal to that location, The girl looked at me through the dressing table mirror, horror and fear in her face, I grabbed her mouth and arms, locking her down in my grip, with my last remaining bit of energy I transported myself back to Sebastian Shawn's holding room, he had men waiting there, they grabbed the teacher and locked her in the air tight cell, she would be locked in a trance until Shawn found it appropriate to release her.

I saw the mutant school in the distance. I had been given a task, one I really didn't want to complete. But I had no choice. They had a way for me to be normal again, or that's what Scientist Sebastian Shawn had assured me. The Mutant school was in a huge mansion owned by Charles Xavier, a 35 year old genius, he had started this mutant school 15 years ago, now mutants from all over the world flocked here to train their abilities and feel a sense of normality. My mission was to infiltrate this school, or safe house as many would call it, and find the best and strongest mutants to join Sebastian Shawn's army, and once that mission was complete Shawn assured me that he would give me the cure to change me back to normal so I could return to my life, study law, get married and start a family of my own, it's all I have wanted for a while now, missing having a family of my own.

The school had many defences as I was told, but the main thing I had to worry about was Charles Xavier, the best telepath in the world, I had to keep my mind strong. A man by the name of Erik lensherr was also residing in this school, the connection between the two I did not understand, Lensherr hated Shawn, he had made it his life's mission to kill him, at any cost, my other mission was to monitor this Lensherr to try keep him at bay so he wouldn't get in-between Shawn's plan.

I was not born a mutant, my powers only came when I was about fifteen, after meeting a mutant with fire powers, I had absorbed their ability, my mind learning their power, obtaining it for myself, I had burnt my house down that night, unable to control my newly found power, burning my family alive in their sleep.

The memory still haunts me, running up the stairs, fire blasting all around me, into my parent's room, their eyes wide open in fear and pain, terrible screams piercing my brain. "No!" I screamed trying to stop the fire, but the more I saw them burning the more the fire raged out of me. "I'm so sorry!" I screamed, for hours I screamed it curled on the floor next to their bed gripping on my hair, "I'm so, so sorry."

Ever since that day I have been absorbing powers, trying my hardest to control them and master them, I do nothing else, it's my life now, with nothing else to occupy me.

I stood staring at the school in the form of the new teacher; I was her now, to take over her job, her life. I transported to her class, thank goodness she had not been specific of her powers before applying for the job here and Charles has been away on business so I could have some lee-way to play around with this new teacher's persona.


End file.
